<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Loved You From the Start by sugawarakovshi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26623036">Loved You From the Start</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugawarakovshi/pseuds/sugawarakovshi'>sugawarakovshi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lucky I'm in Love with my Best Friend [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Mutual Pining, one day i'm gonna learn how tag things</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:35:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26623036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugawarakovshi/pseuds/sugawarakovshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At some point between the ages of 15 and 20, your soulmate words appear on your skin. It isn’t the first words they say to you, nor are they the last. It’s a random phrase they’ll speak to you at some point. They’re invisible to everyone else until your soulmate says the words.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lucky I'm in Love with my Best Friend [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>432</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Loved You From the Start</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This whole AU is based on a conversation I had with my friends Beck &amp; Rylan! Matsuhana's soulmate words are also inspired by an actual thing Beck said to us!</p><p>I hope you enjoy!!! :)</p><p>EDIT: I finished the sequel! I hope you check it out :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iwaizumi Hajime saw the words slowly appear on his arm. </p><p>
  <i>I’m sorry I’ll never be him. </i>
</p><p>He’s 18 years old and his soulmate words finally appeared. </p><p>I’m sorry I’ll never be him.</p><p>At some point between the ages of 15 and 20, your soulmate words appear on your skin. It isn’t the first words they say to you, nor are they the last. It’s a random phrase they’ll speak to you at some point. They’re invisible to everyone else until your soulmate says the words. Some people are lucky and they get something like “As long as I’m around you’re the greatest.” Hajime considers himself one of the unlucky ones.</p><p>
  <i>I’m sorry I’ll never be him. </i>
</p><p>He knows what this is about. He’s always known, deep down, that he was in love with Oikawa. He couldn’t help it. His soulmate doesn’t deserve this, they don’t deserve someone who’s in love with someone else.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>~~~</p>
</div><p>“Iwa-chan! How was your night?” Oikawa’s face is entirely too bright for how early it is. </p><p>“They showed up.” Iwaizumi replies quietly. He turns away from Oikawa, opting to look towards their school instead. </p><p>“Hmm?” </p><p>“My soulmate words.”</p><p>“WHAT? Iwa-chan, why didn’t you text me when it happened?” Oikawa feigned hurt.</p><p>Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. “To give myself one more day of peace before you relentlessly try to force me to tell you what it says.” </p><p>Oikawa stuck his lower lip out to pout. “You’re not gonna tell me?” </p><p>“Nope.” </p><p>“Iwa-chan! I can't believe this! I thought I was your best friend!” </p><p>“Says who?” Iwaizumi faced Oikawa again with a smirk. “Certainly not me.”</p><p>“This is cruel, Iwa-chan. Incredibly cruel.”</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>~~~</p>
</div><p>“I’m sure you’ll all be happy to know that I do, in fact, have a soulmate.”</p><p>Iwaizumi’s eyes widened at Hanamaki’s words. The two of them are sitting at their usual lunch table with Oikawa and Matsukawa.</p><p>“No way.” Iwaizumi and Oikawa say simultaneously. They’re sitting next to each other with the same surprised look on their faces.</p><p>“It’s true, it’s true! Do you want me to introduce him?” </p><p>Iwaizumi crosses his arms. There’s no way this isn’t a trick. </p><p>“Absolutely!” Oikawa replies. “I need to meet him so I can apologize for him having the worst soulmate in the history of soulmates.”</p><p>“Your words wound me!” Hanamaki clutches at his chest. “Maybe you aren’t worthy. Maybe I shouldn’t tell you.” He turns his head away dramatically but Iwaizumi can still see the smile on his face.</p><p>“Just tell us.” Iwaizumi glances at Matsukawa. He’s been awfully quiet. The two of them were always closer so he probably already knows. </p><p>“Alright, alright. My soulmate is… Matsukawa Issei!” He throws his arms around the other boy and cuddles into his shoulder. </p><p>Iwaizumi rolls his eyes and takes a drink of his water. Oikawa grabs his left hand and holds it in the air. “Yeah and <i>Hajime</i> over here is my soulmate.” Iwaizumi nearly chokes on his drink and the other boys apparently find this hilarious. </p><p>Iwaizumi is no stranger to Oikawa-induced butterflies in his stomach but hearing Oikawa saying his name was nearly foreign to him and it set his heart on fire. <i>Hajime.<i> He tries to catch his breath but he sees all of his friends’ eyes on him and he knows they can see the pink on his cheeks. <i>Hajime.</i> He quickly pulls his hand away and jabs Oikawa in the side with his elbow. </i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>“Is there a problem, <i>Hajime?”</i> Matsukawa smirks. The bastard. </p><p>“Nope,” Iwaizumi responds. “just wasn’t expecting Shittykawa to suddenly claim me as his soulmate.” He gives Oikawa another elbow to the ribs for good measure.</p><p>“For your information, Iwa-chan, I would be a great soulmate.”</p><p>Iwaizumi knows he needs to end this conversation for the sake of his own sanity. If he doesn’t, he might say something he knows he’ll regret. Something unfair to his soulmate. </p><p>“Yeah yeah, but seriously, Hanamaki, who is your soulmate?” It isn’t the most graceful of subject changes, but it works. </p><p>“I was being serious!” He rolls up his sleeve to reveal his soulmate words. <i>I think my memes are getting spicier but I’m not.</i> “Who else would say such romantic words to me?” </p><p>Iwaizumi’s mouth opens in shock. He glances at Oikawa who has a similar look on his face. </p><p>As they give congratulations to the happy soulmates, the group realizes that it’s time for class. They all agree to meet up at Oikawa’s house after practice to celebrate since his family wouldn’t be home until late. </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>~~~</p>
</div><p>Iwaizumi slightly walks slower than his friends on their way to Oikawa’s in order to catch up with his thoughts. He hadn’t had much time to process his newfound soulmate words yet.</p><p>
  <i>I’m sorry I can’t be him.</i>
</p><p>Iwaizumi doesn’t remember a time where Oikawa wasn’t standing by his side. They were always together and they hoped they always would be. He isn’t sure when he fell for Oikawa. The feelings were always there. For a while, Iwaizumi assumed Oikawa was his soulmate. Hoped he was. But now…</p><p>
  <i>I’m sorry I can’t be him.</i>
</p><p>One day, Iwaizumi is going to meet his soulmate. His soulmate is going to realize that he’s in love with Oikawa. How could he do this? How could he be in love with Oikawa when he isn’t his soulmate? Iwaizumi can’t believe himself. He’s going to hurt everyone in this situation. Oikawa, his soulmate, himself. Hell, probably even Oikawa’s soulmate. He wonders if his unrequited love will cause the end of their lifelong friendship. </p><p>Fuck. The more Iwaizumi thinks about it, the more overwhelmed he gets. He pauses for a moment to close his eyes and take a deep breath. When he opens them, Oikawa is there. Of course he’s there. He’s always there. </p><p>Hanamaki and Matsukawa are a few paces ahead and Oikawa is standing in front of him with an expression that can only be read as concern. </p><p>“Everything okay, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asks.</p><p>Iwaizumi looks at him and nods. He starts to take a step to catch up with Matsukawa and Hanamaki but Oikawa’s hand is on his arm.</p><p>“Iwaizumi.” </p><p>Iwaizumi flinches at the sound of Oikawa saying his full name. He can’t remember the last time he heard the word escape his best friends’ lips. It almost hurt to hear him say it. </p><p>He sighs and looks at Oikawa. Sometimes he wishes he and Oikawa didn’t know each other so well. Just a glance can tell them when something’s wrong with the other. Worst of all, Iwaizumi thinks, is that they can’t lie to each other. If Iwaizumi doesn’t tell the truth right now, Oikawa will know.</p><p>“It’s my soulmate words.” He finally responds. </p><p>Oikawa drops his arm and the pair start walking again. Hanamaki and Matsukawa pause up ahead and look back at them. Iwaizumi waves them off and they continue walking. </p><p>“What about them?” Oikawa asks. </p><p>Iwaizumi takes a minute to think of his response. He knows Oikawa wouldn’t seriously push him to say what the words are. “I think my soulmate is upset when they say it.” </p><p>“Why would you think that?” </p><p>“It’s what the words say. I get the feeling I really upset them.” Iwaizumi’s eyebrows furrow as he speaks. </p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“I don’t think there’s any other way to interpret it.” </p><p>“Then we’ll deal with it when the time comes. We’ll fix it. Don’t worry Iwa-chan, I won’t let your stubbornness ruin your chances with your soulmate.” Oikawa flashes a smile and Iwaizumi feels some of his anxieties fall away. Maybe his feelings won’t ruin their friendship. Maybe Oikawa really does intend to stay by his side. </p><p>“Oi, aren’t we supposed to be the lovebirds here? What are you guys waiting for?” Hanamaki yells. He and Matsukawa are standing outside Oikawa’s house with smirks across their faces. </p><p>The two boys weren’t very far behind, but Iwaizumi knew Hanamaki would never waste an opportunity to tease them. He rolls his eyes for what feels like the hundredth time that day as he walks up to his other friends. </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>~~~</p>
</div><p>“How did you rope us into watching another space documentary? Isn’t this supposed to be a celebration for us, not you?” Hanamaki whines. </p><p>He and Matsukawa are at one end of the couch, Iwaizumi at the other. Hanamaki is sat on the floor in front of his soulmate with hands gently combing through his hair. He leans his head back to look at his friends and smiles when he sees them. He makes eye contact with Matsukawa who smiles deviously in response.</p><p>Oikawa is sat in the middle of the couch with Iwaizumi on his left. Literally. Iwaizumi fell asleep during the documentary with his head on Oikawa’s shoulder. Oikawa’s face is slightly pink and, had Iwaizumi been awake, it would have made him dizzy with fondness. </p><p>Oikawa looks at his friends to his right. “You two are the ones who agreed! You could have sided with Iwa-chan and chosen one of the Godzilla movies instead.” He whispers.</p><p>“Yeah right! Like we’d ever trust <i>him</i> to choose a movie again after last time.” Matsukawa responds without lowering his voice. </p><p>“You’d have to kill me before I let Iwaizumi Hajime decide on a movie.” Hanamaki starts. “At least <i>you</i> know other genres exist. I don’t think he’s ever willingly watched anything else.” </p><p>The three of them laugh and it makes Iwaizumi stir in his sleep. He nuzzles his head on Oikawa’s shoulder to get comfortable once more. In his sleep, he doesn’t notice the way Oikawa’s heartbeat quickens.</p><p>Hanamaki and Matsukawa, however, do not miss Oikawa frozen with his eyes on Iwaizumi. They share another look between them and stand up. </p><p>“Well, I think it’s time for us to go. Homework and whatnot.” Hanamaki announces.</p><p>Oikawa snaps out of his trance to look at the two boys. “I would have believed that coming from him,” he points at Matsukawa, “but definitely not you.” </p><p>Matsukawa laughs and takes his soulmate’s hand. “There’s a first time for everything.” </p><p>The pair quickly put their shoes on and head out the door. Oikawa waves to them as well as he can without waking up Iwaizumi. </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>~~~</p>
</div><p>When Iwaizumi wakes up, the documentary is over and Hanamaki and Matsukawa are gone. Typical. What’s not typical is that his head is in Oikawa’s lap and Oikawa’s hand is in his hair. When he looks up at Oikawa’s face he’s sure his heart stops beating. </p><p>Oikawa is asleep with a smile on his face. Iwaizumi stares at him for longer than he should. He knows he should stop, knows it isn’t fair to anyone for him to keep staring. But that doesn’t make it any easier to stop. </p><p>After what feels like forever, Iwaizumi sighs and sits up. He gently nudges Oikawa. </p><p>“Hey, we fell asleep.”</p><p>He watches Oikawa’s eyes flutter open. His arms stretch above his head. Iwaizumi does the same. </p><p>“When did you wake up?” Oikawa asks after he’s awake enough to function. </p><p>“Right before I woke you. How long were we out?” Iwaizumi responds. </p><p>Oikawa checks his phone. “An hour for me, two for you.” </p><p>Iwaizumi nods and lets out a yawn. He pulls out his own phone to check for any missed messages. None.</p><p>“Hey, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa pauses long enough for Iwaizumi to make eye contact. “Are you feeling better?”</p><p>Iwaizumi’s heart tightens in his chest. On the volleyball court and off, Oikawa has always looked out for him. </p><p>“Yeah, I guess.” He looks down at his arm, where his soulmate words are covered by his jacket. “I’m still worried about it and I think I always will be until I hear the words out loud. But I think sleeping helped a lot.” </p><p>Oikawa considers the words and then nods. “Okay. Are you hungry? Let's order a pizza.” </p><p>As Oikawa grabs his laptop to order, Iwaizumi sends a quick text to his mom to tell her that, yes, as she assumed, he was eating dinner with Oikawa. The pair had a tendency to eat at each other’s homes most days. </p><p>After seeing his mom reply with a thumbs up emoji, he locks his phone and scoots closer to Oikawa to better view the computer screen. </p><p>“The usual?” Oikawa asks without looking up. </p><p>“The usual.”</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>~~~</p>
</div><p>The boys eat their pizza and talk. They talk about Hanamaki and Matsukawa, they talk about how volleyball practice went today, they talk about Oikawa’s sister and nephew, they talk about their pizza. What they don’t talk about is Iwaizumi’s soulmate.</p><p>When they finish eating, they move back to the couch and sit on opposite ends facing each other. Oikawa looks around the room and fidgets with his phone in his hand. This time, it’s Iwaizumi’s turn to notice something isn’t right.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” </p><p>“Nothing’s wrong, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa looks at him and smiles but Iwaizumi knows better. He knows exactly what all of Oikawa’s smiles mean and this one means that something is definitely bothering him. </p><p>Iwaizumi raises his eyebrows, crosses his arms, and waits. He doesn’t say anything, he just waits. </p><p>He doesn’t have to wait long for Oikawa to speak again. “Do you think I would be a bad soulmate?” </p><p>Iwaizumi is stunned. He must have heard Oikawa wrong. “What?” </p><p>Oikawa brings his knees to his chest and wraps his arms around them. “I’m serious. I mean, when I joked about us being soulmates at lunch you looked so freaked out.” </p><p>Iwaizumi takes a minute to process the words but Oikawa continues. “I don’t blame you, of course. Because you’re right, right? I’m so focused on volleyball I don’t have time for a soulmate. I wouldn’t-”</p><p>“Stop.” Iwaizumi cuts him off. “You would make time. You would be the best soulmate. I know you better than anyone and I know how deeply you care about other people. You always make time for me. For Makki and Mattsun. For your family. Take a breath, Oikawa. Volleyball won’t get in the way of your soulmate and your soulmate won’t get in the way of volleyball.”</p><p>“Iwa-chan, what if I meet them this year? What about Argentina?” </p><p>“What did you say to me earlier? We’ll deal with it when the time comes. We’ll fix it. And anyway, there’s no way your soulmate won’t support your dreams.” He means the words as he says them, but he can’t help but feel like a hypocrite. How can he tell Oikawa that his soulmate will support him when Iwaizumi is apparently going to make his soulmate feel like they aren’t enough? That they’ll never be Oikawa? </p><p>Oikawa smiles a small, sad smile. “Why did you get so freaked out about what I said during lunch?” </p><p>God, if Iwaizumi could go back in time to prevent the look of hurt on Oikawa’s face right now, he would do it in a heartbeat. His heart drops into his stomach and he’s not sure if it’s from Oikawa’s sadness or his own nervousness at the question. </p><p>Iwaizumi frowns and takes a deep breath. <i>Oikawa will know if you lie.</i> “You caught me off guard. And honestly?” He pauses and looks away. Anywhere but at his best friend. “I mean, I’ve known you since before I could talk so of course I’ve wondered if we were soulmates before. I just didn’t expect you to mention it.” </p><p>It’s not all of the truth, but it’s already more than Iwaizumi wanted to share. </p><p>“Iwa-chan.” Iwaizumi forces himself to look at Oikawa again. He doesn’t expect to see the other’s head leaning a little to the right with a big, goofy, genuine smile on his face. He feels warmth spread across his cheeks. “You’ve thought about us as soulmates?” </p><p>“Haven’t you?” </p><p>“I have.” A pause. “A lot, actually.”</p><p>Iwaizumi feels like he’s going to pass out. Was that a confession? Or just wishful thinking? Oikawa thinks about them being soulmates? Does he <i>want</i> them to be soulmates? </p><p>
  <i>I’m sorry I’ll never be him.</i>
</p><p>Fuck. </p><p>Iwaizumi needs to change the subject. He desperately wants to continue the conversation. To find out if his feelings aren’t so unrequited. </p><p>
  <i>I’m sorry I’ll never be him.</i>
</p><p>But he can’t allow himself to indulge. He has to do what’s right for everyone. So he changes the subject. </p><p>“Too bad your soulmate is most definitely going to be an alien.” </p><p>Iwaizumi swears he sees a hint of disappointment cross Oikawa’s face. But the other boy laughs and responds, “You’re probably right.”</p><p>Iwaizumi grabs the closest pillow to him and throws it at Oikawa with a smile. “That was supposed to be an insult.” The pillow hits his legs and falls to the floor. </p><p>Oikawa’s face changes back to joy as he laughs more genuinely this time. “It could be a human-like alien! You never know!” He changes his position to sitting with his legs crossed as he picks up the pillow and throws it back. </p><p>“Or it could be a gigantic, disgusting, blob of an alien!” Iwaizumi throws the pillow.</p><p>“You’re one to talk!” Oikawa throws the pillow. </p><p>Iwaizumi repositions himself so he’s on his knees. Oikawa does the same. “What’s that supposed to mean?” Iwaizumi throws the pillow. </p><p>“Hello? Iwa-chan? You’re obsessed with Godzilla!” Oikawa moves closer and throws the pillow. </p><p>“Godzilla would treat me right! You wouldn’t understand!” Iwaizumi moves closer and throws the pillow.</p><p>“Well I’m sorry I’ll never be him!” Oikawa throws the pillow. </p><p>Iwaizumi freezes. His breathing stops. His heart stops. His smile disappears. His eyes go wide. He’s dizzy. He’s frozen. </p><p>“Iwa-chan? What’s wrong? Are you okay?” Oikawa’s only inches away now. </p><p>“What did you say?” Iwaizumi can barely get the words out of his mouth. He breathes shakily. He grabs Oikawa’s shoulders and asks again, “Oikawa, what did you just say?” </p><p>“What? I said... I’m sorry I’ll never be him? I was joking, Iwa-chan!”</p><p>Iwaizumi’s eyes water but his mouth slowly curves into a smile as he starts laughing harder than he ever has before. He wraps his arms around Oikawa and leans his head against his best friend’s chest, laughing the whole time.</p><p>Oikawa returns the hug but says, “Iwa-chan? You’re kinda scaring me.” </p><p>Iwaizumi lets go of Oikawa and rolls up his sleeve to reveal the words on his forearm. <i>I’m sorry I’ll never be him.</i> He looks from the words to Oikawa as the other boy realizes what this means. </p><p>Oikawa puts his right hand to Iwaizumi’s cheek and both of them smile as big as humanly possible. The touch is gentle and Iwaizumi isn’t entirely sure how he’s still functioning. Oikawa’s thumb gently brushes away the remnants of tears.</p><p>Iwaizumi thinks he’s going to short-circuit so he does the only thing he’s wanted to do for the last ten years. He grabs Oikawa’s face with his hands and closes the distance between them. </p><p>The kiss doesn’t last long, but it’s filled with all of the pent up emotions from 18 years of Oikawa and Iwaizumi longing for each other. </p><p>Oikawa pulls away long enough to say, “God, I hoped it was you.” As soon as the words leave his mouth, his lips are back against Iwaizumi’s.</p><p>When Iwaizumi pulls away, he plants small kisses all over Oikawa’s face. His forehead, his nose, his lips, his temple, his cheek, his lips. </p><p>Oikawa giggles and smiles once more. “Iwa-chan, I can’t believe our soulmate words were about Godzilla.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really hope you enjoyed this!!! I had a lot of fun writing it! Thank you so so much for reading :)</p><p>Just wanna shout out my friends again because I love them and they give me the courage to post hehe i love y'all</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>